


Quick and Easy

by cupofnaughty



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Short One Shot, insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupofnaughty/pseuds/cupofnaughty





	Quick and Easy

Hay was scratching at his knees.

He didn't care.

Pinning her to the ground was harder than he thought. 

He sat firmly on her chest as he undid his pants.

As soon as he saw this pretty thing in the shop he knew he had to have her.

Already hard, he yanked her forward by her braided hair. 

Pressing his dripping cock onto her lips. Kicking her side until she opened that mouth.

 _Stupid girl._ She brought herself to him, like a gift. 

"Watch those teeth unless you want to lose them."

She's crying. _Oh god yes._

Her mouth was so warm. 

Her tongue was so soft. 

"That's right princess, suck on my cock."

Tears stream down her face.

Faster. Deeper. 

He could feel the inside of her throat now. 

She starts to gag, he grabs her by the side of her head.

Her lips almost touch his body.

Harder. Completely inside. 

He held her tight to him as his cum poured down her throat.

She is pushing away. He can feel her struggle to breathe. 

_Let her pass out._

She's stopped. _Remove her clothes._

Absolutely stunning. 

Still hard, he rams into her tight pussy. 

Grunting like an animal he pumps into her hard. 

He pulls out to let his second load spray over her limp body. 

He cleans up. Watches her chest as she breathes.

Licks her. Sucks her. Bites her.

She is his for the night.


End file.
